Sick Days
by AangKatara777
Summary: When Katara gets very sick soon after Sozin’s Comet, Aang must take care of her. Post-War. Pairing- Kataang Multi-chaptered
1. Prologue

_Summary: When Katara gets very sick soon after Sozin's Comet, Aang must take care of her. Post-War. Pairing- Kataang_

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The last airbender. If I did, I would be rich._

**-Sick Days-**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was about a month after Sozin's Comet and the world was slowly but surely going back into peace. Sokka had gone with Suki back to Kyoshi Island, Toph went home to clear stuff with her parents, and Zuko had to be in the Fire Nation to be the Fire Lord. This left Aang and Katara, still traveling the world, helping every town they came by.

One day, when Aang and Katara were camping in a forest not too far from a small village, they had gone to the market to get supplies. They got food, some new clothes, anything they needed for their journey. On their way back to camp, something bad happened.

Katara and Aang were only about ten feet from their camp; they were talking about how they could help the towns and such. But Katara started to feel light-headed. She switched her basket from her right hand to her left and put her hand on her head. Aang noticed and looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Aang asked, as he stopped walking.

"I…..I don't know," Katara said, rubbing her head.

"You need to lie down," Aang suggested, "Here, let me take your basket."

He grabbed her basket and ran it over to their camp. He placed it down near his tent. But as he was walking back to Katara, she got very dizzy…and fell.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Day 1, Colds and 'Surprise' soup

_Summary: When Katara gets very sick soon after Sozin's Comet, Aang must take care of her. Post-War. Pairing- Kataang_

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The last airbender. If I did, I would be rich._

**-Sick Days-**

**Day 1**

**Colds and 'Surprise!' soup**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katara!?" Aang yelled when she fell to the ground with a 'thump'. He ran towards her and picked her up, she was out cold. He carried her into her tent and laid her down on her sleeping bag. He pulled the covers over her and placed another pillow under her head.

He ran outside to get some hot water boiling for tea, and then he grated one inch of ginger root. After it was set up, he went back into the tent and saw Katara tossing and turning. He gasped and ran to her side. He place his hand on her forehead and saw the she was burning up. He was getting very worried, this was happening so sudden.

Aang ran to the closest river, which was like a quarter of a mile away, but because he is an airbender it took him only like 1 minute. He made the water in one section of the river freezing cold. He filled a bucket of it and quickly ran back to camp.

There was a washcloth in Katara's bag so he grabbed it, dipped it in the water, and rung it out. He placed it on her forehead and she instantly sighed in relief.

Aang saw that the water was boiling in the tea kettle so he put the grated ginger root into a canteen, poured a few splashes of lemon juice in, and then added some honey. When it was all in, he poured the hot water in and closed the cap. It would be ready in 20 minutes.

As he finished, he heard a faint 'Aang?' come from Katara's tent. Either Momo learned to talk or Katara woke up…yeah, Katara woke up. He ran into the tent and saw Katara awake, lying on the floor.

"H-hi, Aang," Katara said, weakly, sniffling after saying 'Aang'.

"Hi, are….are you okay?" Aang asked, she looked like she hadn't slept in days, all of this happened in about 10 minutes or so.

"I'm not sure…All of a sudden, my head started to hurt and then….I…fainted? I think." Katara said, still sounding very weak.

"Yeah, you fainted all right," Aang said, "Well, uh, I'm making you some ginger root tea," Katara smiled and sat up.

"Thanks," She said, before having a small coughing fit.

Aang kneeled beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Okay, you need to rest, I'll wake you when your tea is done." He put on a fake smile, but he was still very worried about her. She smiled and replied, "Okay,"

Aang watched as she laid down and got comfortable, which is very hard when your sick sometimes. At first, he walked out of the tent to get the canteen of tea; it had been about 3 minutes. He grabbed it and walked over to where Katara was sleeping. He sat down next to her and looked at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful.

He felt her forehead and it was still very hot so he replaced the cloth. After that, he laid down beside her propping himself up on his elbow. It was like he was hypnotized by her.

Soon enough, it had been 20 minutes and the tea was done. He sat up and gently shook Katara's shoulder to wake her.

"Katara…wake up, your tea is done." Aang whispered in her ear. Katara's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and smiled at Aang.

He smiled back, pouring her a cup of the ginger root tea. "Thanks, Aang," Katara said, taking the cup.

She took a drink and sighed in pleasure. Soon, she finished the whole thing and handed the cup to Aang, who set it down beside him.

"Are you hungry?" Aang said, pushing a stray strand of Katara's hair behind her ear.

But before she could say anything, she sneezed, causing Aang to jolt back in surprise. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and nodded.

"Yeah,--sniffle--, I'm a little hungry, but isn't it like 3 o' clock?" Katara asked.

"Yes, but the soup I want to make you takes a while to cook," Aang said smiling, "So, If your hungry, I am going to serve you something that the monks used to give me when I got sick,"

"Oh? And what's that?" Katara asked, also smiling.

"Well, it's called 'Immune Soup' because it helps your immune system, but since I was little when they gave me this, they called it 'Mountain Herb Surprise!'." Aang said, laughing a bit, "Because adding 'Surprise!' to it just makes it seem so exciting."

They both laughed for a bit, but then Aang went back outside to make the 'Surprise!' soup.

Once Aang was out there, he decided to gather the ingredients. He needed 8 cups of water, so he went to his bucket and scooped it into a large pot to boil.

Next, he needed olive oil, garlic, onions, and ginger root. He heated them in a skillet. After he heated them, he placed them into the boiling water.

After placing them in the boiling water, Aang added vegetable broth, shiitake mushrooms, astragalus root, and reishi mushroom. Now he had to simmer them for two hours, covered. _Great…Now I see why the monks only made this when I was really sick, it's so darn boring to cook. _

He walked back over to Katara who was now peacefully sleeping. Momo was under the covers with her, sleeping just as peacefully. Aang smiled and tucked them both in, earning a smile from Katara.

Since he was going to be here for a while, he thought he might as well take a nap too. So he grabbed a blanket and pillow from his tent, as well as Sokka's time-keeper (Given to Sokka by the Mechanist during the Day of Black Sun) that he didn't use anymore and went to sleep by Katara.

He fell asleep fairly quickly and woke up about an hour and 58 minutes later. '_Okay, now what are the chances of that…' _He thought as he went to check on the soup. It smelled amazing!

The next thing he had to do was take out the astragalus and reishi mushrooms and-

Sit.

For another 2 hours…

'_Who comes up with these recipes!!!!' _Aang thought in frustration. He wasn't tired anymore so he had no idea what to do next. He went back to Katara and combed her hair with his fingers. _She has the most beautiful hair. _

He smiled when she started to talk about random things in her sleep.

"Aang…..no….penguins…….water……Sokka……boom….erang….momo," She said in her sleep. Aang quietly laughed. Katara was out cold.

He decided to take a small walk, so he exited the tent and walked around. All of the area within ten feet of the camp smelled of the soup. Aang smiled and continued his walk. In about 20 minutes he came back to check on Katara. She was still fine but her temperature rose a little so he decided to stay.

He walked outside and was greeted by a large tongue licking him.

Aang laughed, "Hey boy, how you doin'?" Aang asked.

Appa gave a happy groan, but then his 5 stomachs growled. Which accidentally woke Katara, because they heard 'A-aang? Wh-what was that?' in a very tired voice coming from the tent.

"It's okay, Katara, it's just Appa." Aang shouted back, then they hear a barely audible 'Okay'.

Aang smiled, "Okay, buddy, I'll get you some hay." Aang said, air bending over to Appa's saddle, which was now on the floor. He picked up a large bundle of hay and almost toppled over with it. Appa came a-running and ate the bundle right up.

Aang decided that he would sleep the rest of the hour that was left, whether he was tired or not. He did, and once again he woke up a few minutes before 2 hours was up.

He walked over to the fire and the soup was done, he added some salt and poured it in a bowl. He grabbed a spoon and filled another cup with the ginger root tea. He walked over to Katara and Momo flew away to probably talk to Appa.

Aang set down the food next to Katara and attempted to wake her up. But the response was…

"Go away, daddy…5 more minutes." Katara mumbled.

Aang sighed and shook her shoulder. After many shakings, she finally woke up and smiled at him.

"Your food's ready. Ginger root tea and Mountain Herb 'Surprise!'." Aang said, smiling. Katara took the bowl of soup and looked at it.

"Mmmmm, dis locts delicious," Katara said, smiling.

Aang was confused, "What did you say?"

"I sad, dis locts delicious." Katara repeated.

"It looks delicious?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded.

"Is your nose clogged up?" Aang asked.

Katara tried to breathe through her nose but she couldn't. She nodded her head 'yes'.

Aang sighed. _Oh boy. _Katara started to eat her soup; it seemed like she loved it because she asked for seconds for the tea and soup.

Soon she was full and still tired, and she fell asleep as Aang went to get his own serving.

.

_._

_Like it? Didn't like it? Please Comment!_

_Authors Notes…Beware:_

_Those are true cold/fever remedies, the soup and the tea. Here are the recipes for them_

**Ginger Root Tea- **http://www(dot)learningherbs(dot)com/flu_home_remedy_tea(dot)

**Immune Soup- **http://www(dot)learningherbs(dot)com/herbal_immune_system(dot)html


	3. Day 2, A Rough Night

_Summary: When Katara gets very sick soon after Sozin's Comet, Aang must take care of her. Post-War. Pairing- Kataang_

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The last airbender. If I did, I would be rich._

**-Sick Days-**

**Day 2 A Rough Night**

.

.

.

.

Aang sat down next to Katara, who was softly snoring, and smiled. She was clutching Momo to her chest and he was sound asleep as well. Aang took a bite of his soup and it was great! He should make this more often.

When he was finished, he cleaned out his bowl and cup and checked on Katara one last time. She was still sleeping peacefully so he smiled and went to his tent.

He laid down on his mat on the floor and fell asleep, not knowing that tonight he wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep.

After about 10 minutes, Aang was just about to fall asleep when-

"Aang? Cand I have a glass od water, plead?"

Aang slowly got up from his nice and warm bed and yawned. He walked to the bucket he kept the water in and slowly filled a teacup full of it. He walked over to where Katara was and bent down to hand her her water.

"Tank youd," Katara whispered as she began to gulp the cold water down her throat. She drank it in one slurp.

Aang kneeled down and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Katara,"

"Goudnight,"

Aang walked back to his tent and laid down, covering his self with a blanket. He yawned and fairly quickly fell asleep.

After about 2 hours, another obstacle came that made Aang not get enough sleep.

"Aand?"

No response.

"Aand?!"

Still no response.

"Aang!!!"

Aang woke with a start, blasting himself up in surprise. He knocked over his tent and fell in the heap that is his tent. He let out a fairly loud, 'Ouf'.

He scrambled out of the tent and walked like a zombie to Katara.

"Yes, Katara?" He asked as he sat next to Katara.

Katara tried to breathe in with her nose, but failed.

"Still clogged up?" Aang asked.

"Yah," Katara said with a sigh.

"So, what did you need?" Aang asked, sitting down next to Katara and putting a hand on her forehead.

"I…..well…..I had a bad dream." Katara admitted, sniffling.

"Oh," Aang said with a yawn, "Do you….Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Um…..no," Katara replied, scooting over a bit.

"Oh…..Okay," Aang said, slowly standing up and walking out of the tent.

"Waet!" Katara yelled, sticking her arm out towards Aang. He turned around and yawned again.

"What is it?" Aang asked, still looking like a zombie.

"I was…well. Kinda wonderin'…" Katara began.

"You were wondering if I would stay with you?" Aang finished for her.

Katara blushed. "Yah."

Aang sighed and ran to the heap that was his tent. He pulled his blanket out from under it and swung it over his shoulder. He walked back into the tent.

Once he got in, he plopped himself onto the floor next to Katara. She sat there staring at him. _That is weirding me out._

He closed his eyes and Katara followed. Soon enough, she was sound asleep in his arms.

A few hours later, he was greeted with yet another interruption…

"Aang? I don't feel to good."

Aang opened his eyes, it was still pitch black outside. His eyes drifted to Katara who looked like she was about to throw up.

"Wh-what do ya mean?" Aang asked with a yawn.

"I mean, that I fell like I am going to throw up!" Katara attemped to yell, but only reached a normal speaking voice because her head hurt.

Aang's eyes widened. He jumped up from where he was lying and ran outside. He looked around for the bucket of water and he grabbed it. He dumped it out into the grass beside him and ran back in the tent with the bucket, just as Katara cried, "Aaaang!".

"He ya go, Katara," Aang breathed, "If you need to throw up, do it in there."

"Okay," Katara said, taking the bucket and she almost immediately threw up in it. She muttered 'ew' and put the bucket down. Aang handed her a rag to wipe her face with, which she did.

Aang took the bucket and placed it outside, he will clean it in the morning.

He walked back in and sat down, holding Katara in his arms, gently rocking her to sleep. As soon as she fell asleep, he did.

But he fell asleep…just to be woken up by another one.

"Aang?"

Aang's eyes opened zombie-like. He sighed in annoyance and plopped his face down in his pillow. "Yes?"

"Can I have another glass of water?"

Aang grunted and muttered incoherent things while he stood up to get water from the bucket. When he got to the bucket, he realized, _Oh, it's full of barf…great_

Aang sighed and bent the throw up out of the bucket and tossed it into the forest somewhere. He looked in the bucket and it still had the stench of barf…

So Aang went the Katara's bag and got some of her bottled soap and walked to the river. After his long hike there, he kneeled down by the river and cleaned the bucket. After that, he filled it with water and ran back to camp.

He gave Katara her glass of water and plopped himself down onto his and Katara's bed, grunting. When Katara was done with her water, she set down her glass and looked at Aang with a worried expression.

"Aang?"

Aang's eyes opened up angrily. "WHAT! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED NOW!"

Katara's eyes opened widely and tears started to form in the corners. "I just wanted to say sorry for making you get up so much just for me." And that did it, she started crying.

Aang instantly felt sorry for what he did, he pulled her into an embrace and apologized. "I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just tired," He said as he rocked her back and forth.

He heard Katara mutter 'It's okay'. Aang and Katara laid down and he started rubbing her back to hopefully get her to sleep. It worked. In about 10 minutes, she fell asleep.

Aang yawned and looked outside to see something he didn't want to see.

The sunrise.

Aang gaped at what he saw. "Aw, come on!" He yelled falling back onto the pillows and falling asleep.

It was really a rough night.


	4. Day 3, Visitors

_Summary: When Katara gets very sick soon after Sozin's Comet, Aang must take care of her. Post-War. Pairing- Kataang_

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The last airbender. If I did, I would be rich._

**-Sick Days-**

**Day 3 Visitors**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Later in the day, Aang had woken up from a very long nap. Thankfully, Katara didn't wake up until then either. Aang heard a loud 'kaw' coming from the distance. He looked up and saw a messenger hawk coming to them.

Katara sat up and looked at the bird as Aang stood up to catch it on his arm. She laid down when Aang started to read it.

_-Dear Aang and Katara,_

_How you guys been? Me and Suki are still hanging out down here at Kyoshi Island. So what have you guys been up too?_

_Sokka_

Katara smiled and closed her eyes. "We should tell them that your sick, they should be here to help," Aang said, rolling up the paper and sticking it in his pocket.

"Okay," Katara said, yawning, "but you've been doing a good job anyway,"

"I know, but it would be a lot better if they were here to help," Aang said, but then noticed, "Hey, your speaking is a lot better, can you breathe through your nose now?"

Katara attempted breathing through her nose and she did. "Yeah," She smiled.

"Well, that's good," Aang said, sighing with relief, "It was hard to understand you."

Katara giggled and started rubbing her head. Aang sat down next to her and started rubbing her head for her. "Does your head hurt, Katara?" He asked.

"A little," She replied, taking in a deep breath of air.

"Okay, tell me when it feels better," Aang said, continuing to rub her head, but Katara shooed his hand away.

"No, just go write the letter," Katara began, sniffling while waving to the direction of the bird, "They sooner they're here the better."

"Yeah," Aang agreed, taking a new piece of paper and writing…

_Dear Sokka,_

_I'm fine, but Katara is sick. Do you think you could come up here? We are near the village of Gorutam on Besaid Island. Hurry, though. _

_Aang_

"There," Aang said, holding the parchment out in front of him. He put it into the Messenger Hawk's pouch and told it to go back to Sokka. It quickly flew away.

Aang and Katara watched as it flew away in silence. Katara broke the silence my sneezing. Aang quickly grabbed a cloth and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Katara mumbled as she wiped her nose. She handed it back to him and he set it down next to her bag.

She coughed a few times before laying down in her sleeping bag.

"Are you hungry?" Aang asked Katara. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thank you…." Katara mumbled into her pillow.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Aang asked.

Katara sighed, "No." She turned to face him.

"Katara," Aang said, seeming concerned, "You have to drink more fluids. It's the only way your going to get better."

"Oh fine," Katara said, pulling the covers over her head.

Aang grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water; he handed it to her. "Here, drink up." Aang said.

Katara took the cup and drank the water, after taking a few sips she realized how thirsty she was. She asked for three more cups of water. After that, though, she got full.

Soon after, Katara fell asleep. Aang decided to follow her lead and take a nap.

KATARA'S POV.

_Oh ow…My head hurts really bad. _I slowly opened my eyes to see a smiling Sokka looking down at me. _What's Sokka doing here? Oh yeah, Hawky came. _

"Hey, sleepy-head, been out for a while haven't you?" Sokka said, laughing a little.

"S-sokka? When did…When did you get here?" I asked, slowly rubbing my eyes in circles.

"I've been here a few hours." Sokka replied, frowning a bit.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. _It must have taken a while for him to get here, plus a few hours, not to mention that Hawky had to get all the way down there…_

"You've been out since yesterday, we were really getting worried, Zuko, Toph, and Suki are here too. We wanted to make sure you were okay." Sokka said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. _It's only a cold and the flu…_

"Well, when I got here, Aang was next to you placing a cold rag on your head, when I asked what was wrong, he said you were burning up so I gave a hand cooling you down. Since then, you've had quite a few nightmares." Sokka continued.

"Where's Aang?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just takin' a nap now, he's a little stressed with you being sick." Sokka said to me, motioning to Aang's (now set up again) tent.

"Oh," I said, sighing. _This really has stressed him out…hasn't it…_

Zuko walked into the room holding flowers. "Hey Katara," He said, "How ya feelin'?"

He set down the flowers next to my bed.

"I guess better, but my head feels like crap though." I said, laughing a little.

He chuckled and left the room as Toph came in. "Hey, Katara," Toph said.

"Hi Toph," I said, just before sneezing.

"Ew," Toph said, "That's gross and I can't even see it."

"Gee, thanks Toph," I said, annoyed.

Toph shrugged and walked out as Suki came in.

"Hia, Katara, your immune system getting to you?" Suki said, happily.

"What?"

"Your….immune system…..the place that……is sick….in your body…..Oh forget it." Suki stuttered.

"Oookkkaayyy?" I said.

"Well, I brought you some tea…..if you'd like…….it's strawberry……" Suki said, handing me a bag of tea leaves.

"Hey, thanks, I'll definitely try it." I said, smiling.

"Okay, I hope you get better, Katara." Suki said, walking off.

Aang walked in a few minutes later. "So, you glad they came?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, Zuko gave me flowers and Suki gave me tea…I should get sick more often." I said sarcastically.

"OOOHHHHHH, no." Aang said, smirking.

"Yeah……" I laid down and closed my eyes. Drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Okay, Okay, I know

**Tell me what you think! No flamers are welcome…**

**But I would like more reviews……IS IT THAT BAD!? I MEAN COME ON!**

**-AangKatara777**


	5. Day 4, Conclusion

_Summary: When Katara gets very sick soon after Sozin's Comet, Aang must take care of her. Post-War. Pairing- Kataang_

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar: The last airbender. If I did, I would be rich._

**-Sick Days-**

Day 4 Getting Better

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next morning, I saw Aang sitting next to me when I woke up.

"You ready to be healed?!" Aang said, over excitedly.

"Well, duh." I replied. _Who would WANT to be sick?_

"Cause we got you a doctor!" Aang shouted in glee. As if on queue, the doctor came in with a steaming cup of tea.

"This tea with strengthen your immune system and fight off the sickness, but you need to swallow it all. It tastes very bad. Many children like you throw it up. The only way it will work is if you drink every last drop." The doctor said, handing Katara the tea.

"Oh, this doesn't look so bad---," Katara began to sip it, but instantly covered her mouth.

"Hurry, Katara, the faster you drink it the quicker the taste will be gone!" Aang said, holding her hand.

"Oh that's horrible." Katara said, turning away from the tea.

She looked back at it and became determined. She grabbed it more forcefully and chugged it until there was no more.

"Guuaahhhhhhh gahhahhhhhh," Katara squealed as she covered up her mouth tightly with her hands.

"Katara, here, have a dumpling." Aang said, handing her a strawberry filled dumpling.

Katara grabbed at it greedily and bit into it like it she hadn't eaten in years.

In one week, Katara was completely healed and Aang and her continued going about towns, helping them out. But now, they had something new they wanted to help out with at the towns….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Health

Okay, I know, crappy ending. I just couldn't get back into the story, so I'm sorry to anyone who was really hoping for a great ending chapter. I truly am. Just I couldn't get anymore inspiration. So I am hoping you will read my Book 4: Air though, I promise I will not bail out on that one. So there…Thank you to anyone who reviewed or subscribed to this story.

_-AangKatara777_


End file.
